The Story of Severus Snape and his Daughter
by Emily.Paige17
Summary: Severus Snape has a family. His oldest daughter, Alyelah, tells his story. I would love for you to read and review whether you like the story or not, I'd like to hear what you think.


This is simply a oneshot about Snape and his AU daughter. I do not own any of the characters except Alyelah, her siblings and their mother, they are of my own creation.

The Story of Severus Snape and his Daughter

*Flashback*

Dad walked by with his robe flowing like it always does when he is in a hurry. Probably on his way to making more potions for Aunt Poppy . . . . I mean Madame Pomfrey.

"He looks like a bat!" Fred Weasley said as he laughs.

"Who?" I asked even though I know who he is going to say.

"Snape, who else?" He answered in a duh like tone. I'm thinking I really don't like this guy, why did Aunt Minerva have to pair me with a Gryffindor, even worse a Weasley for the stupid Transfiguration project! I hate this boy and I don't like this subject! Who cares about the proper way to turn a hedgehog into a teacup? And that is my dad he's talking about!

"He does not! That's my dad!" I almost yelled in the library, and Mrs. Pince shushed me.

"What? He can't be your dad, Snape doesn't have any kids," Fred yelled in a hushed tone.

"Yeah he does. Four in fact!"

"How? What's your name again anyway?"

"My name is Alyelah Snape! I am adopted but my brother and sisters are actually his biological children," I informed him.

*end flashback*

"Whatcha thinking about?" Fred came up and asked me, after he kissed me on the forehead sweetly.

"The day we became friends," I told him while we walked to a special family/heath class for 6th years. I had been thinking about that day in 2nd year, I can't believe it has been 4 years, we have come so far. We were complete enemies, couldn't stand to look at each other then we became friends that day, now we have been dating for 7 months and I am going home with him for Christmas to meet his parents. I wonder what their reaction will be when they find out that I am Severus Snape's daughter.

We sat down, near the back, for the class. Aunt Minerva and Aunt Poppy are teaching today. "Today you are going to write your family stories," Poppy informed us. "Then I will chose some to read theirs out loud."

So we wrote. 2 hours later they stopped us and Poppy picked some people to read theirs, like she said she would. Then she looks at me and I silently pray she doesn't call on me.

"Alyelah, will you read yours, please?"She asked and everyone turned to look at me. Of course, that's just great.

"Sure," I answered reluctantly. "Here it goes, listen closely 'cause I am only saying it once. My family story is not very normal to say the least. Most of you know that Professor Snape is my dad but almost none of you know how I became that. My 'real' parents were Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband. Voldemort wanted an heir and Bellatrix was his favorite Deatheater so he wanted her child to be it, because he couldn't have his own. Only thing was he wanted a boy. So when I was born he ordered my biological dad to kill me but instead he took me to Knockturn Alley and left me on top of trash can. I was born on my dad's last day of his 7th year here and he found me where Rodalfus Lestrange left me 3 days later. He brought me to Hogwarts not knowing what to do and he just wanted a reason to be here and he never wanted to leave.

When he got here Aunt. . . .I mean Madame Pomfrey took care of us. Me because I was just a baby and him because apparently he hadn't been taking good care of himself — again. According to the stories, he stayed with me the whole time we had to stay in the hospital wing. He knew what it was like to be an orphan and not having any other family. Having been one since he was 14 and having lost his last grandmother the year before. When they found out whose child I was, it didn't matter to him that my "parents" were Deatheaters; he had grown to love me as his own, even though he was basically still a child himself. Headmaster Dumbledore let us stay here even though Severus was no longer a student and wasn't old enough to be a teacher yet (teachers have to be at least 24, by that time anyone who had been there when they were a student would be gone, and he was only 18), but he wanted to become a teacher, so he got a job as Prof. Slughorn's potions assistant.

His first day on the job he meet a then 6th year girl, a Ravenclaw, named Olivia Cokswelle. He had never noticed her before then and started to really like her. She had noticed him before this day and had a secret crush on him for years. Eventually they started dating but they had to keep it a secret at first. Though Severus couldn't keep it a secret from Albus for long but he was fine with it and was glad to see the young man he had began to see as a son happy. 2 years after Olivia graduated they got married on Hogwarts grounds, I was the flower girl, by this time he had already adopted me and I was so happy to be getting a mum. That was the same year that Slughorn retired and Dad became the Hogwarts Potions Master, that November Mom got pregnant with their son, my brother, Nathandus (otherwise known as Nate). It was a good year," I stopped there. "Do you want me to say more?" I said hoping they would say no.

"Do you have more to say? I am sure you do, because I know this story," Aunt Minerva stated in only a way she could pull off. 'If you know the story, why do I have to tell it?' I thought but knew better than to say that out loud.

"Yeah, I have more to say," I confessed, "but it is kind of a long story."

"Go ahead and finish it, the class ends in a few minutes but I want to hear the story from you and I am sure your classmates would like to here more about their Prof. Snape. Anyone who wants to leave can," she told me.

"Okay," I started the story again, "the next few years were great then my sister Elena was born and it got even better, we were a very happy family and we got to live here in the castle. When my second sister, Lily Anne, was born everything changed. Not because of Lily, we love Lily it is impossible to not, according to Dad she is just like her namesake in that way. But because Mum got sick when she was pregnant with Lily and went into premature labor. Her body couldn't take it and she died just after she demanded that Dad name the baby after their friend," I stopped to try to hold back the tears, it was hard to talk about this without crying. Fred took my hand and rubbed it comfortingly. Once I knew wasn't going to cry I continued, "Mom's death was hard on all of us but I think everyone will agree that it was hardest on Dad. He changed a lot afterwards, he was extremely upset and angry about losing his wife but he never took it out us or blamed Lily. Albus ordered him to take a year off of teaching to take care of us. Dad says that we, my siblings and I, are the only ones in his life that keep him sane. Well, that and Poppy and Minerva's hawk-like motherly eyes watching to make sure he takes care of himself (which he tends to not) – and us. When he started teaching again he started taking his anger out on his students but when I started school he started trying to be nicer and now that Nate has started this year, he has been trying harder. I think he is starting to change back into the old him.


End file.
